Only the good die young
by Lampss
Summary: Love is a strange emotion. People tend to associate it with happiness, excitement, passion. A future with one person forever. If only it was that simple, all falling in love had brought me is pain and suffering. Love is not the beginning of a new life. Love ended mine.


_Only the good die young_

**Prologue**

Glancing down at the deep cuts in my legs I struggled with my bounds. One cut was so deep my shin bone was almost visible and I bit my lip to prevent myself from vomiting over the grass. The ropes were pressed harshly into my skin and I could feel the flow of warm blood sliding down my wrist. I clamped my mouth shut in defiance as a scream threatened to escape my lips. The pain. All I could think about was the immense pain, taking over my body and now my mind. My breathing was heavy and my chest rose quickly as I panted.

It was inevitable. But it was worth it. He was worth it.

"Dirty little muggle loving whore."

"Witch? Slut."

"You deserve to die. Just remember this is his fault."

My head immediately snapped up at the last remark. I knew that voice and I knew that voice from the past would haunt me again. My stepfather. Sure enough I found him leering at me from the distance, no sign of guilt or regret shown on his face. Angrily I tore my eyes away, how dare he of all people mention him.

"Quiet" the monstrosity suddenly hissed. The death eater's whispers were silenced as their heads snapped towards him before bowing in submission.

My vision was beginning to cloud over and I knew soon enough my life would be ended. By the devil.

The monster, You Know Who to many, began to pace towards me, his followers clearing the way. I noticed a short young woman no older than 20 staring intently at him. Her dark curly hair and pretty features were strangely familiar and with a shock I realised it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius' cousin. Her eyes followed Voldemort as he walked towards me until he could reach the large oak tree I had been tied too. Glaring up at his red slits I never lost eye contact until he leant over me, physically presenting his dominance.

Cocking his head almost playfully to the side he began to smirk. My palms were sweating and my fingers shaking, I was terrified. But I would not give in, this was always going to happen, this would always be the end of my story.

Slowly I shut my eyes.

A cold hand was suddenly at my chin and my eyes jerked open in fright. He was inches away from me; I had come face to face with the devil. And I was petrified.

"So it has come to this, oh Cara you know it's almost the end don't you?"

My lips trembled slightly as I glared up at him, refusing to speak.

"Are you mute or something?" His voice grew to a shout "SPEAK."

"Yes, I know" I whispered angered by the break in my voice.

His mouth widened to reveal a pointed toothed grin. His snake like features were uncanny and I was repulsed.

"Good. You know Cara normally I would have killed you long ago. But you're special; you actually mean something to someone. Meant something to someone. Someone who chose the wrong side."

All I could taste was blood and salty tears now steadily flowing from my eyes. I tried desperately to blink them away but I couldn't, he had won. He had broken me.

"Torturing you has ben, let's say… fun? But you're not giving any information about him or his friends. Loyal, stupid whore. Do you really think he is worth sacrificing your life for? Hmm" his voice was smooth and cold. "I guess the fun is over now."

"I don't know anything!" I yelled, knowing he could see straight through my lies.

"Cruciatus!" Was screamed by the voice of my past, my stepfather. The words were so familiar coming from his lips I was used to it. I hardly reacted until it hit me.

A new level of pain encompassed me and my eyes rolled back in agony. I screamed and screamed and screamed until my throat was raspy and sore. I'm not sure how long I held up before I passed out, but suddenly my head was roughly shaken and my vision cleared to see the same blood eyes staring into mine.

"Goodbye Cara. Shame, talented witch. Just chose the wrong side. The wrong guy" he shook his head in mock disappointment.

Suddenly panic erupted.

The death eaters were screaming and apparating. Lights of red and green starkly contrasting each other lit up the deserted forest as spells were fired from all directions.

Drifting in and out of consciousness I attempted to see what was going on, but I was weak, too weak. My head slowly dropped towards my lap away from my body, still held up rigidly by the tree behind me.

Then I heard it. My friends, it was my friends. They had found me. Swinging my head I turned and saw him, a smile slowly growing across my face. I wished he would turn his head and meet my eyes, just once more, just one more time before it was all over. His face was fixated on something and a distressed look took over his beautiful features. I forced my eyes away from him to the direction of his agony.

Voldemort met my eyes and grinned before raising his wand aiming.

"Avada Kedavra, Cara."

"NOOOOOOO" a desolated, distraught, pain-filled scream echoed around and at first I believed the noise had escaped my lips, before I realised. The bright light filled my vision, taking over my body, mind and soul.

In my dying moments I only had one last thought of him, always him. A mocking carefree statement he'd once said to me.

"Only the good die young."


End file.
